ksffandomcom-20200214-history
Jaden Toadson
'''Jaden Toadson '''is a young, teenage soldier fighting under the banner of the Galactic Rebel Alliance and a fomer Prince-in-exile of Britannia. He befriended Drake Blavinski, Yoko Lushneil, Seth McCean, the Colonel, and many others. He is on the rank of Sergeant within the Rebel Alliance Army. He is popular amoung Terrans and is a member of a middle class section within the society. History Early Life Jaden was born on Janurary 2nd, 2020, on the planet Albion, the capital planet of the Britannian Empire, an arch-rival of the Germanican Empire. His mother was Terra Toadson, an abused servant girl, and his father was Charles II of Albion, the tyrannical and ruthless emperor of the country. He was bullied by other Britannians because he was accused of being half-Terran. He was also rejected of becoming an heir to the throne ue to the same reason. Upset of the cruel treatment his father gave him, he remained protective over his kind, gentle mother against the man who brought them nothing other than his wrathful hatred. At age 7, in the year 2027, Charles had banished both him and his mother for resisting against them, forcing thm into a hard and back-breaking life of farming within the capitalist West, the last "stronghold of democracy". Both he and his mother had enjoyed their new life, believing that they were free from the cruel torturesof thei father. That was until 2028, when Charles had sent in a bountry-hunter named Blackheart to kill them. Luckfully, however, he managed to survive, but was forced into slavery by the mafia-based corporation known as SCORPIO Inc.. While toiling on the planet Vadder for two years, he had witnessed the evils and horrors of the abuse of capitalist rule, along with the terrifying images of rape, murder, violence, and labor through brute force. During his days in slavery, he had befriended Drake Blavinski, a fellow slave within the mines of Vadder. The two both shared a dream of freedom, along with a series of adventures they had experience throughout their lives. However, despite their friendship, this did not kept them from being tortured by the brutality of the SCORPIO Inc. slave drivers, along with that of their leading figures. Escape from Vadder and Corellia V By October 31, 2030, Jaden and Drake secretly escaped into a looming transpot, which would led to one of the Terran controlled planets. But as the ship began to launch, terrorist bombs had ignited, causing the ship to crash into the planet Corellia V. When hey crashed into the planet, they were seperately rescued by Corellian tribesmen. One of the rescurers was Yoko Lushneil, who had saved him from death from a terrible injury. After surviving the crash, he and Yoko became friends and the two grew close to each other, but still, the young boy remained tormented by the visions of his days within the mines, haunting him still. On November 4th, 2030, a warband of Orks invaded Yoko's village with warning, having Jaden join the fight until the Galactic Rebel Army landed on the planet. He and Yoko were then sent into their first days of military service under orders from the Colonel. Military Service and Ivaball In 2031, Jaden Toadson began military training on Sparta, where he and Yoko would fill free to learn much of Terran history, culture, language, religion, and politics. Although his training seemed extremely brutal, he managed to survive and join the military. His first mission was on the planet Vadder, where he was to find and arrest a former soldier named Stan Miller. By 2033, Jaden Toadson and Drake Blavinski went to the planet Ivaball to investigate on the Afherin Dynasty. They both took refreshments within a bar while inside Ivaball City.There Jaden met Rose Afherin, the daughter of Pope Cornello Afherin, leader of Ivaball. He, Drake, and the young priestess had entered the Ivaball Imperial Mansion, where they encountered Cornello, who asked for a power generator to replace the old one that killed 1200 of Cornello's followers. Later on, when Jaden had accidently made Rose upset because of his beliefs, Cornello sent a Chimera within an arena to kill him, which failed. After defeating Cornello, Jaden and Drake walk within the now ruined city as they saw Rose, wearing torn clothing because of the riots against Cornello. She then tries to convience Jaden to stay on Ivaball, but he refuses after having a terrible flashback. Ultimately, Jaden stayed on the planet for eight minutes, fighting against Germanican forces as they encounter an Ivaballian revolt. During the battle, Jaden then discovers Yoko, after three years of going without her. Secret Business and the Red Dragons Jaden had became very involved about the Second Galactic War when, Drake, and Yoko were involved in a rebellion on Ivaball. By Feburary 13th, 2033, despite failing a test in school, he had managed to knock Germanican forces within Lab 043 within Pennidus City, Ivaball. There, he, Yoko, and Drake had encounted the ghastly guardin known as Number 47, who was originally a Hungarian before he was transformed into a cyborg. However, after losing his part of the battle, his body , who was actually Number 46, a younger brother to 47. Jaden is then wounded and then shoots 46, splitting him half. After the battle, Jaden was wounded and then told 47 and 46 that they both reminded him of Blackheart, who he claimed to be his mother's killer. By then, 47, who was now nothing more but a brain, told him his story and then tried to tell Jaden about those who were behind a nuclear weapons project, but was killed by Lust, who was with Wrath, Envy, and Gluttony. 46 was then killed by Wrath when she got upset about him disobeying order, seeing why he and his brother we left to guard as Homunculi only to be left for dead by the Fuhrer-Kaiser. After having information about the experiments that genetically affected the Fuhrer's children, Jaden was sent to Vadder to recover. Personality Jaden is a person with the traits of hope, kindness, ambition, bravery, self-rightiousness, obedience, and sometimes stubborness. He is a strong, confident, and hardworking boy with redish-orange hair (from his father) and green eyes (from his mother), and is medium-sized in structure. He is descended from a long line of Britannian royalty one one half and has the blood of a Terran commoner of Anglo-Saxon and Celtic heritage. He is physically and intellectually attractive, although he has a problem with those who envy, include those who are racist towards him because of his Half-Terran blood. Relationship Family Jaden Toadson's family has a deep history of Britannian and Anglo-Celtic heritage. He is somehow a younger brother to three other prices, who were both assassinated before his birth. He also a sister named Veronica Zil Albion, even though he does not know of this. On the his mother's side, he has an older brother named Craig Skolenski, who lives with his Polish-born father. Abilities Trivia *Jaden Toadson is possibly similar to Luke Skywalker from Star Wars, Master Cheif from Halo, and Rico from the novel Starship Troopers. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Military Officers Category:Princes Category:Soldiers Category:Sergeants Category:Half-Terrans Category:Americans of Irish Descent Category:Americans of English Descent Category:Americans of Scottish Descent Category:Slaves Category:Humans